THE RULE OFF THE GAME: LA REGLA DEL JUEGO
by mikemasters
Summary: ¡MI PRIMER ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN! NO... NO, NO... NO ES BUENO ACEPTAR JUEGOS REGALADOS POR EXTRAÑOS... PODRIAS PASARLA MUY MAL... TE LO GARANTIZO HISTORIA DE DOS CAPITULOS COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**The rule off the game**

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿COMO LES VA? ¿QUE ONDA? ¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¡EH! Eh VUELTO... SOLO POR HOY, ME TOME UN BREAK Y DECIDI SUBIR UN ONE-SHOT ANTICIPANDOME PARA LA ¡"NOCHE DE BRUJAS!- SERA MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE TERROR, SOLO ESPERO ASUSTARLOS UN POQUITO... SE QUE ES TEMPRANO, PERO A AQUEL QUE CELEBRA HALLOWEEN, QUE PASE UN ESCALOFRIANTE DIA "¡FELIZ HALLOWEENNN PA' TODOSSS!

THE RULE OFF THE GAME

**Era un viernes por la noche y tres de las tortugas y Splinter, iban en el acorazado a la casa de April. La pelirroja los había invitado a cenar y ha alquilado unas películas para pasar un rato en familia, después de la cena.**

¡Hola chicos!- las tortugas se encuentran en la puerta- ¡Creí que ya no vendrían!

¡Como que no April!, no nos perderíamos esta cena por nada en el mundo- Sonríe Donnie

¡Gracias, vamos pasen!- Leo, Rafa, Donnie y el sensei, se acomodan en el sillón- ¿Y Mikey?

Trabajando, señorita O' Neil- responde el sensei- Esta tarde tenia una fiesta que animar

¿Pero llegara para la cena?

No te preocupes...- sigue Rafael- El enano llamo y dijo que ya estaba en camino...

¡A menos mal!- sonríe aliviada- La cena no seria nada divertida sin el...

¡Lo sabemos!- responden los cuatro.

**Mikey iba manejando su camioneta a mediana velocidad. El chico estaba un poco fastidiado por la fiesta de hoy.**

¡JURO QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVERE A ESE LUGAR!- tira su billetera hacia un costado- ¿Que clase de trato es este?- habla solo- ¿Quien se cree esa mujer que es para tratarme así? ¡¿Se cree que por que necesito el dinero me dejare humillar de esa manera?!- La tortuga de ojos azules se encontraba muy molesto con la clienta del día

¡La próxima vez juro que...!- Mikey ve que la aguja del combustible baja- Mmm... Tendré que cargar el tanque...- la tortuga para en la estación de servicio mas cercana. Se tapa la cara con la capucha de su campera y baja. Un joven empleado del lugar se acerca a Mikey

¡Buenas noches, señor!

¡Buenas noches!- se inclina muy cortes- Llene el tanque, por favor

Enseguida...- Mientras Mikey espera, la tortuga comienza a dar vueltas por el lugar y se entretiene con el local de la estación. Se acerca a la vidriera y observa los juegos de mesa que están en exposición.

A ver que hay aquí...- mira los distintos juegos- Ese lo tengo...- sigue mirando- ese lo jugamos anoche...- una persona sale del local y observa a Mikey muy entretenido- Ese me lo presto April...-el sujeto se le acerca- Creo que a esos juegos ya los jugué a todos...- dice

Quizás no jugo a este...- dice una voz y Mikey se sobresalta

¡Ayyyy!- la tortuga se da vuelta

¡Opsss, lo siento!- un joven de cabellos rubio se disculpa- ¿lo asuste?

¡N...no!- Mikey se toma el pecho- ¡S...solo me tomo por sorpresa!- el joven sonríe- ¿Perdón?... ¿Que dijo?

Es que lo vi muy entretenido viendo esos juegos- le señala

Si... Solo los observaba- contesta- De todos modos, ya los jugué a todos- dice Mikey

¿Y este?- el chico le muestra una caja, Miguel lo mira curioso

¿Que es eso?- pregunta

Esto... Se llama "The rules off the Game"- responde

¿The rules off the Game? - Mikey sonríe- Mmm... Parece un juego muy simple... lo digo por el nombre

Parece simple, eso si...- el rubio lo mira con admiración- Pero el juego no lo es...

¿No?- replica Mikey

¡No!... Es un juego muy interesante y lo que es mas...- el joven abre sus ojos de par en par- ¡ES EMOCIONANTE, NO DEJARAS DE JUGARLO HASTA TERMINARLO POR COMPLETO!- Mikey lo mira raro

¿Tanto?- la tortuga no le cree- ¿Y como se juega?

Solo... - el chico le entrega la caja- Hay que seguir las reglas al pie de la letra, sin desobedecer las ordenes del juego...- Mikey lo toma- ¡Así de simple!

¿Eso es todo?- el chico le afirma

Si, es todo...- le sonríe- ¿Lo jugara?

Mmm... creo que Si...- Mikey lo mira- Si dices que es emocionante... Lo jugare

¡Que Bien!...- El joven se emociona- ¡Que lo disfrutes!- y se da vuelta

¡HEYYY, ESPERA!- el rubio se detiene- ¿Me lo das así nada mas?

¡Si, te lo regalo!

¿¡Me lo regalas!?- se extraña Mikey

Si... Como te dije, yo ya lo jugué y como tu no lo conocías, te lo regalo, para que lo juegues...- Mikey no deja de mirar al joven extraño

¡Mmmm, esteeee!- Mikey duda

¡Señor!- el empleado del lugar lo llama- ¡El tanque ya esta lleno!

¡Enseguida voy!- contesta Mikey- Esteeee… no se si aceptar...- y al darse vuelta, el joven rubio ya no esta- ¿Pero?...- mira hacia todos lados- ¿Y a donde se fue ese chico?- la tortuga se queda descolocada y mira la caja entre sus manos- ¡Que extraño!

¡Buen provecho!- las tortugas terminan de cenar

¡Muy rica cena, April!- le agradecen

No hay de que... Una buena cena es lo que se merecen

Lastima que Mikey se la perdió...- dice Rafael- ¿Pero que digo?- dice divertido- ¡Si gracias a su ausencia puede repetir otra vez!- se alegra

¡Rafael!- se enoja el sensei- En vez de alegrarte por la comida deberías preocuparte- El sensei mira la hora- Tu hermano ya debería haber vuelto

Es verdad...- dice Rafa ahora preocupado- ¡Ya es tarde!

Pues vallamos a buscarlo...- se levanta Leo

¡YA VOLVIII!- Mikey entra apurado- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

¡Mikey!- exclama Donnie- ¡Ya nos tenias preocupados!- lo reta

¡Lo siento, chicos!- se sienta en la mesa- Es que tuve unos problemas y además me quede sin combustible...- Se excusa

Eso ya no importa, hermano- Leo se alivia- Lo importante es que ya estas aquí

Si, ahora siéntate y come Mikey- le ordena April

¡Eso ni me lo ordenes, April!- dice contento. Después de cenar, llega Casey y se une a los chicos y a April para ver las películas.

¿Que vamos a ver esta noche, April?- pregunta Casey

Tengo una de acción "Búsqueda implacable" y una comedia "Esperando la carroza"- responde- ¿Cual quieren ver?

¡Cualquiera, April!- contesta Donnie- Solo pon la que mas te guste

¿Y si hacemos otra cosa?- pregunta Casey aburrido- Siempre hacemos lo mismo los viernes...- se queja. Mikey presta atención y saca el juego que le dio el rubio misterioso- Deberíamos cambiar un poco... ¿No les parece?

¿Y que propones entonces, Casey?- Pregunta Leonardo

Mmm... No se...- se rasca la cabeza

¡Bah!- se queja Rafael- ¡Si no sabes que proponer para que hablas, zoquete!

¡Bueno no te enojes, fenómeno!- Mikey se levanta

¿Y si jugamos a esto?- les muestra la caja

¿Que es eso Mikey?- pregunta April

Es un juego que me dio...- pero duda en contestar- Eh... Un juego que compre en la tienda de la estación

¡The rules off the game!- Leo lee la caja- ¿Como se juega esto Mikey?

El joven de la tienda me dijo que solo hay que seguir las reglas impuestas por el juego, sin hacer trampa ni desobedecer

¿Solo eso?- Dice Casey- ¡Que simple!

Puede ser...- Donnie abre la caja y lee las instrucciones- tiene una regla de oro que hay que cumplir...- todos se acercan- regla universal: Obedecer las órdenes del juego sin trampas... O se sufrirá...- Donnie frunce el entrecejo- Terribles consecuencias...- todos se miran entre ellos

¿Esa es la regla?- dice Rafa- ¡Es un juego muy entupido!

Si eso, y además dice: si no se obedece las órdenes se deberá sacar la carta "dorada" para dejar sin efecto el castigo- termina Donatelo

¡De seguro debe ser muy aburrido!- opina Rafael

Yo no lo creo...- dice divertida April- es parecido al juego del Rey, yo quiero jugarlo- habla animada

¡Y yo, creo que va a ser divertido!- opina Mikey

Mmmm... Yo no... Paso- opina Leo dudoso

¿Por que lo dices, Leo?- pregunta Donnie

No se... No me gusta mucho la idea del juego- todas las miradas se posan en el líder- y menos si dice que se "Sufrirán terribles consecuencias" si no se obedecen las ordenes...

¡Jajajaja!- Casey y Rafa se ríen de Leo

¿¡Que, que les pasa a ustedes!?- se enoja- ¿De que se ríen?

¡Ay, Leo!- Rafa le palmea el hombro- ¿Que paso hermano? ¿Te volviste paranoico de golpe?- Leo lo mira de reojo- ¿No me digas que le temes a este estupido juego?

¡Vamos Leo!- sonríe Casey- ¡Es solo un juego tonto con una regla estupida! ¿A poco te crees esta advertencia?

¡Vamos a jugarlo, Leo!- también lo anima Donnie- ¡Es solo un juego, no hay nada que temer!

Mmm...¡Esta bien, vamos a jugarlo!- acepta presionado y mira a su padre-  
Padre... ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

No, hijo paso...- el sensei agradece- Ya estoy demasiado grande para esos juegos...- sonríe- Que se diviertan mejor los jóvenes...yo me iré a dormir...- Splinter hace una reverencia y se retira al cuarto de huéspedes.

Bueno...- Mikey toma la caja- ya que todos estamos decididos, ¡Vamos a empezar con el juego!- y todos se dirigen al salón de abajo.

**Las tortugas, Casey y April se sientan en el suelo y forman un círculo. Mikey saca de la caja una ruleta, un cronometro, unos dados y un mazo de 150 sobres cerrados blancos y otra de color dorada. Según las primeras reglas, cada uno toma un dado. Lo agitan con las palmas de sus manos el dado y todos lo tiran el cuadrado al mismo tiempo. El que saca el menor valor o sea el menor número es el que gira la ruleta. Si la flecha de la ruleta se detiene en uno de los participantes, este debe elegir un sobre cerrado al azar, según lo que salga escrito en el sobre, el participante debe obedecer la orden impuesta al pie de la letra, sin trampas. El que hace girar la ruleta debe tomar el tiempo en que se efectúa la orden. El primero en ser elegido es Leonardo  
**  
Bueno...- dice Leo- Soy el primero hacer girar la ruleta...- el ninja azul la hace girar y la flecha cae en Casey

¡Que bien, soy el primero!- Casey mira los sobres- A ver...- todos le prestan atención- ¡Elijó... este!- y lo toma

¡Vamos, Casey!- Mikey se impacienta- ¡Ábrelo!- el peliazul lo abre y lo lee

¡Espera, Mikey, se paciente!- lo para el guerrero- A ver... la orden es... ¡Ja!- se burla- ¡Pararme de manos contra la pared por 2 minutos!

¿Eso solo!- Rafa hace gestos- ¡Bah!... ¡Que tontería! ¡Ya sabia que era un juego estupido!

¡Ya cállate, Rafa!- se enoja Donnie- vamos Casey, cumple con la orden

¡Esta bien!- Casey se prepara- ¡Leonardo, tómame el tiempo!

¡Okey, ahi va Casey! - y el líder enciende el cronometro y empieza el conteo. Unos dos minutos después...

¡4, 3, 2, 1, 0!- cuentan todos juntos y fin de la orden. Casey se pone de pie

¡Bah, esto es fácil!- se molesta Casey- ¿Lo ves, intrépido?- se dirige a Leo- ¡Es solo un juego, cumplí con la orden y no me paso nada!- todos miran a Leo

¡Bueno esta bien!- dice el aludido- Es solo un juego, no pasara nada ya me convencí- todos le sonríen- ¡Bueno ya, no me miren así y sigamos con la siguiente ronda!- dice avergonzado

¡De acuerdo, sigamos!- dice April. El siguiente en hacer girar la rueda es Rafael y el elegido es Donnie

Me toca...- Donnie elige un sobre- ¿Eh?...- sonríe

¿Que te toco, Donnie?- pregunta curiosa April

Debo... Tomar en un minuto una lata de cola...- Dice extrañado

¡UYYY, QUE EMOCIONANTE!- se hace el divertido Rafael- ¡Ahi va otra tonta orden!

¡Ayyy y otra vez te quejas!- lo codea Mikey- Dime gruñón... ¿No puedes dejar jugar sin interrumpir a los demás? ¡A nadie le interesa escuchar tus quejas, Raphie!  
¡Auuu!- recibe un codazo

¡Tu cállate!- se enoja Rafa- ¿Como no quieres que me enoje? ¡Si esto es lo mas estupido que he jugado en años!- Mikey le saca la lengua

¡Pues no juegues y ya!- le replica

¡Ya basta!- se entromete Leo- ¡Si siguen peleando así ya no se puede jugar!- los regaña y los dos se calman- Así estamos mejor...- mira a Donnie- ahora si puedes continuar, Donnie

¡Gracias, Leo!- Donatelo toma la lata y la abre- Bien Rafa... ¿Puedes tomarme el tiempo?

¡Si cerebelo!- y enciende el cronometro. Casey, Mikey y April le echan porras- ¡Ahi va Donnie!- y el genio comienza a tomar...

¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!- todos corean y después del minuto, Donnie termina la prenda

¡4, 3, 2, 1, CERO!

¡AHHHH!- Donnie se toma el pecho- ¡Dios... termine!- se tira en el suelo

¡¿Te sientes bien, hermano?!- le pregunta Leo divertido

¡Siiiii, solo creo que me llene!

¡Jajajaja!- se ríe Casey- Pues ve el lado positivo, Don, peor hubiese sido si te ordenara tomar veneno...

¡Bueno eso si!

¡Basta de charlas, chicos!- los corta Mikey- ¡Sigamos con el juego!- dice animado

¡Esta bien, vamos con la tercera ronda!- April toma su dado. Le toca girar la ruleta a la pelirroja y el siguiente es Leo

Mmm...- mueve su mano- elijo... ¡ESTE!- lo abre y lo lee- ¡Contar la tabla del 5 al revés en 15 segundos!- sonríe- ¡Este es muy fácil!

¡Vamos Leo, empieza!- lo apura Mikey- ¡Ya quiero que me toque a mi!

¡Ya voy, ya voyyy!- April pone el reloj y comienza el conteo

¡Listo! ¡15, 14, 13, 12!

¡5X10 50, 5x9 45, 5x8 40, 5x7 35, 5x6 30,

¡11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3!

¡5x5 25, 5x4 20, 5x3 15!

¡2, 1!

¡5x2 10, 5x1 5!

¡Cero!- todos aplauden-

¡Este fue muyyyy fácil, Leo!- se queja Rafa- ¡Este juego se pone cada vez mas mediocre!

¡Pero es entretenido, Rafa!- replica Leo- Quizás mas adelante y cada vez que se abra un nuevo sobre, puede ser que las ordenes del juego se vuelvan mas difíciles de realizar, ¿No crees?

Pues... ¡Si tu lo dices!- Rafa mira hacia arriba y todos siguen con el juego. Va transcurriendo el tiempo y el juego va entreteniendo cada vez más a los chicos. Incluso a Rafael ya empieza a parecerle divertido. Ya pasaron diez rondas y a April le a tocado maquillarse con los ojos cerrados en 2 minutos (¡El terror de toda chica, kiaaaa!), A Rafa correr 200 metros para atrás en 30 segundos, a Mikey hacer 13 abdominales colgado con la cabeza hacia abajo en 20 segundos, a Casey leer un trabalenguas en 5 segundos, A Donnie saltar 10 veces la soga con los pies vendados en 30 segundos y a Leo comer una bolsa de patatas fritas entera en 25 segundos. El juego tenía órdenes muy tontas pero era muy divertido. Y como lo predijo Leo, las órdenes que imponía el juego se iban volviendo cada vez más complejas de realizar. Paso dos horas de que comenzaron a jugar y ya fueron abiertos mas de 100 sobres

**En la siguiente ronda, el elegido en hacer girar la ruleta es Rafael y el seleccionado es Mikey  
**  
¡Ya elige, tonto!- lo apura

¡Ya voy!- mira los sobres con atención y elige uno- ya no quedan muchos, así que elijó este...- lo toma y lo abre

¿Que te toco, Mikey?- pregunta curioso Casey

Me toco...- pero el alegre rostro de Mikey cambia a uno sombrío. Los demás le ponen atención

¿Por que pones esa cara, Mikey?- pregunta Leo

Es que... Esto debe estar mal- tira el sobre

¿Y por que lo dices, Mikey?- le habla Donnie

Es que la orden dice...- habla extrañado- Debes apuñalar a tu compañero de tu derecha por... 10 Minutos...- los demás lo miran raros

¿Eso dice?- Rafael toma el papel- ¡Oye es verdad!- los mira- O sea que debes apuñalar a Leo...- el mayor abre sus ojos sorprendido ya que el esta del lado derecho de Miguel Ángel

¡Esto es cualquier cosa!- dice Mikey- ¡Yo no pienso apuñalar Leo, esto es absurdo!

¡Pero debes obedecer las reglas, Mikey!- Dice alegre Casey- ¡Recuerda Miguel Ángel! "El que no obedece las reglas, sufrirá TERRIIIIBLES CONSECUENCIAS"- lo dice con voz siniestra

¡Pues tu debes estar mas loco que yo, Casey!- se cruza de brazos- ¡Yo ni de broma le haría eso a Leo! ¡Eso si que no!- y se sienta al lado de su hermano mayor quien lo mira con ternura

Descuida, hermano- Leo le palmea la cabeza- Quizás esa orden sea una broma- Mikey le sonríe tranquilo- Lo mejor será que elijas otro sobre y listo

¡Tiene razón!- lo anima April- ¡Cambia de orden y sigamos con el juego!

¡Esta bien!- Mikey se anima de nuevo y toma otro sobre

¡Bahhh, que aguafiestas son ustedes!- se queja Casey- ¡Tu dándole puñaladas a Leo, hubiese sido digno de verse!- bromea con ironía

¡Casey!- su novia lo mira de reojo, el capta la señal

¡Era una broma, April!- levanta sus manos.

¡Pues no fue nada graciosa!- Miguel Ángel toma otro sobre y lo abre

Este dice, aguantar la respiración por 4 minutos...- sonríe- ¡Parece fácil!-a los demás también les parece muy extraño

Esa orden también es rara, Mikey...- Advierte Donatelo- eso es mucho tiempo, mejor no lo hagas...

¡No hay problema, Donnie es solo tres minutos! ¡Nada podrá pasarme!

¡Si Donatelo!- lo apoya Rafael- Eso no es nada, lo podrá hacer...- mira a Mikey-

¡Pondré el cronometro en marcha!- el toma el reloj y comienza el conteo

¡Ahhhhh, mmmm!- Mikey toma aire y aguanta la respiración. Todos están pendientes del menor. Pasa un minuto y Mikey sigue como si nada, pasa el segundo minuto y el ya comienza a incomodarse por la falta de oxigeno

¡Vamos, Mikey, vamos, vamos!- lo apoyan todos. Ya empieza el tercer minuto y los pulmones del ninja anaranjado, reclaman aire

¡Te faltan 45 segundos, Mikey, aguanta!- lo apoya Rafa

¡Hmmmmp!- Mikey solo afirma con la cabeza

¡30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20!- Las mejillas de Mikey se vuelven pálidas

¡Te quedan diez segundos!- Leo esta atento al reloj

¡9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3...!

¡Ahhhh!- Mikey exhala y toma un poco del apreciable oxigeno

¡2, 1!- El reloj se para

¡No... Pude, ahhh, ahhh!- recupera su color habitual

¡Perdiste, Mikey!- Rafa le señala- ¡No cumpliste la orden!

¡Pero!... ¡Lo intente!

Según lo que dice esta caja...- Casey la toma- Todo aquel que no obedece o cumple con la regla, debe recibir un castigo

¿Y cual era el castigo?- pregunta Leo

La carta dorada...- se encoge de hombros - solo dice que hay que usarla para no sufrir "las terribles consecuencias"

Pero no ahora...- Rafa otra vez se queja- mejor dejamos el castigo para lo ultimo- todos se ponen de acuerdo- sigamos con el juego

¡Ahhhh, gracias, Raphieeeee!- Mikey se le tira para abrazarlo- ¡Cómo te quiero!

¡Yaaa suéltame enano!- trata de sacárselo de encima muy avergonzado y lo empuja. Mikey le sonríe divertido

¡Bueno, bueno, chicos, sigamos!- ordena Leo todos vuelven a tomar sus dados. Le toca a Mikey girar la ruleta

¡Gira, gira la ruleta!- dice Casey y la flecha se para el April

¡Ah, soy yo!- La chica mira los sobres y escoge uno- ¡A ver que me toca ahora!- todos están expectantes

¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer, April?- habla Leonardo, ella lo abre y...

¡Ahhh, eso si que no!- tira el sobre muy enojada

¿Que pasa, nena?- pregunta Casey

¡Yo no voy a hacer eso ni loca!- se sienta enojada y se cubre el pecho con sus manos

¿Y eso, por que?- pregunta Donnie

¡Yo no pienso seducir al mejor amigo de mi pareja y quedar desnuda delante de ustedes, eso si que no!

¡WOOO!- Rafael abre sus ojos sorprendidos- ¡Esa si que es una orden!- April lo mira fastidiosa- ¡Por fin este juego se puso interesante!

¡RAFAEL!- Leonardo lo codea avergonzado

¡Auuu, basta!- Rafa le devuelve el codazo- ¿Por que me pegas, Leo? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa si April deba desnudarse adelante mío por una orden!- se emociona

¿Y quien dijo que eras tu tonto?- sonríe Mikey- ¡Yo también soy el mejor amigo de Casey, PUEDO SER YO EL AFORTUNADO!- April lo fusila con la mirada

¡MIKEY!- lo reniegan Leo Y Donnie

¡Es broma, es broma!- se defiende

¡ESO SUCEDERA SOLO EN SUS SUEÑOS, FENOMENOS!- Casey se puso como loco- ¿¡Y A TI, NI SE TE OCURRA CUMPLIR CON LA ORDEN ENTENDISTE!?- la señala April

¿Y a caso creías que la iba a cumplir, tonto?- April se tapa colorada- ¡Eso ni Loca!-Donnie toma el papel

Y no solo era eso…- dice sorprendido- aquí también dice que debes degollarlo vivo y dejarlo desangrar por 10 minutos- los demás se pone pálidos

¿Eso también?- April toma el papel- eso no lo leí… como vi la primera parte ni quise leer el resto

Oye Rafa…- Mikey llama a su hermano

¿Qué?- Rafa aun esta sorprendido por la orden

¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!- Rafael lo mira de costado-¡tú si eres el mejor amigo de Casey!- le dice medio en broma

¡NO JODAS CON ESO ENANO!- lo empuja muy enojado

¡BUENO, YA BASTAAA!- Leo termina con el griterío

¡Bueno, bueno!- Casey se para enfrente- quizás esta orden sea otra broma…- todos pone atención- juguemos una ultima ronda y veremos que sale..,- todos asienten y forman de nuevo el circulo. El elegido en hacer girar la ruleta es Rafael y el elegido es Casey.

Elige el sobre y lo lee

¿Y este que dice?- pregunta Leo

Es también siniestro- Jones lo hace un bollito y lo tira. Me ordena sofocar a la persona que esta enfrente mió por 10 minutos…- Todos mira a Donatelo

Entonces ese seria yo…- Donnie traga saliva- esto ya no es gracioso…

Si…- Leo se levanta del piso- Lo mejor será dejar de jugar a este juego...- todos se levantan- Esto ya esta tomando otro color y ya no es nada agradable...

Si... Es verdad- Donatelo toma otro sobre y lo lee- Miren lo que dice este..."Matar a tu mejor amigo, en 10 minutos"- lo tira, los demás les da otro escalofrió por la espalda- este dice: "Cortar tu brazo derecho y dejarlo sangrar por 2 minutos"- Donnie toma otro mas de los últimos 25 sobres que quedan- y este..."Sofocar a una mujer con un almohada por 5 minutos"- Los demás están de piedra- ¿Pero que clase de juego es este? ¡¿Quien cumpliría con estas ordenes tan escalofriantes?! ¡Nadie!

Es verdad... El juego al principio era algo estupido y ahora se volvió violento y desagradable...- Leo toma los sobres y los demás accesorios del juego y los guarda, dejando el reloj en el suelo- Mejor tiremos esta porquería de juego a la basura...

Si, ya se puso feo...- dice April aun sorprendida

¡Leo!- lo llama Mikey

¿Que?

¡No te olvides del reloj!- le indica

Es verdad...- y cuando lo va a tocar...

¡BLUMM!- se corta la luz

¡GENIAL, ESTO ES GENIAL!- Se queja Rafael- ¡Lo único que nos faltaba, un apagón y en lo mejor del juego!- sonríe por lo de April

¡No es gracioso, Rafael!- se queja la pelirroja

¡Ya déjala en paz, Rafael!- Donatelo alumbra con su celular- Iré a ver si puedo dar la luz...

¡Ya déjalo, Donnie!- habla Mikey- ¡Ya son las 3 de la madrugada y es muy tarde!

Si... Mejor vallamos a dormir, no creo que vuelva la luz... El apagón es general...- Leo mira a través de la ventana

¡Bahhh, que amargos son!- se enoja Casey- ¿Los niños se quieren ir ya a dormir?

¡Déjalos, Casey! - Rafa lo apoya- ¡Por que mejor no aprovechamos y tu y yo nos vamos a...!

¡Nooo!- April y Leo hablan al mismo tiempo- ¡Tu no te vas de parranda esta noche!- los detienen a Casey y a Rafa respectivamente

¡Okeyyy!- los aludidos se quedan

¡Jahajaja!- Donnie y Mikey se ríen de ellos...

¡A dormir, chicos!- April busca una linterna y guía a sus amigos a los cuartos de huéspedes.  
Leonardo y Rafael se fueron a dormir a un cuarto (Lo decidió el líder para evitar que su hermano se le escape, a pesar de las protestas de Rafael). Donnie y Mikey al del frente y Casey comparte cuarto con su novia, mientras que el sensei duerme placidamente solo en otra habitación. Mientras que los chicos se acuestan a dormir, el reloj del juego que Leonardo dejo olvidado por el apagón, se enciende...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte **

**Son las 3 y media de la madrugada y las tortugas y sus amigos se fueron a dormir, después de que un apagón terminara con su juego.  
El juego de mesa llamado "The Rule off the game", parecía un simple juego con unas ordenes tontas que cumplir. Pero a medida de que iba pasando el tiempo y mas sobres fueron abiertos, las órdenes del juego se iban poniendo más y mas raras y violentas. **

**Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los chicos decidieron dejar de jugarlo. Cuando Leonardo estaba guardando los accesorios del juego, un apagón lo interrumpió y el líder dejo olvidado el cronometro del tiempo en el suelo.**

Una vez que los chicos se repartieron en los cuartos de huéspedes, el cronometro del juego se enciende solo, comenzando en 15 minutos.

Donatelo y Mikey se acostaron en una misma cama. El genio comenzó a conciliar el sueño, cuando sintió una patada que lo termina despertando

¡Auuu!- se queja, su hermanito ya dormido, comienza a dar vueltas, ocupando toda la cama

¡Mikey!- Donnie se levanta-¡Cuidado tonto, me pateaste!

¡Zzzzzzzzzz!- El menor esta profundamente dormido. Donatelo da un sentido suspiro y trata de correrlo un poco

¡Este Miguel Ángel, si que tiene suerte!- se queja mientras lo corre un poco- Con solo apoyar su cabeza en la almohada ya se queda profundamente dormido...- se acuesta a su lado- Espero que no sea tan hiperactivo incluso dormido...- se soba la pierna- O sino terminare todo moreteado...

Unos segundos después... Mikey abre sus ojos y de un tirón se levanta.

¿Mikey?- Donnie lo llama- ¿A donde vas?- Pero el menor no lo escucha y sale de la habitación- ¡ahhhh, seguro no me escucho!- no le da mas importancia y Donnie se vuelve a dormir

**En el cuarto del frente...**

Rafael duerme al lado de Leonardo. Hace ya media hora que se acostaron y el ninja rojo, con mucho cuidado, levanta la manta y muy sigiloso la quita. Muy despacio se pone de pie, para no despertar a su hermano.

"Con mucho cuidado"- piensa y muy sigiloso sale sin hacer el menor ruido. Rafa esta feliz, su gran sigilo ninja, fue muy eficaz- "Lo logre"- piensa- "ahora a buscar a Casey e ir por unas buenas cervezas" - abre la puerta...

¿A donde vas?- Salta del susto

¡Al baño!- Rafael se cruza de brazos muy enojado- ¿A donde mas?

¿Y para eso utilizaste tanto sigilo?- Leo lo mira de reojo

Bueno... No te quería despertar, hermano- se defiende Rafa- ¿Y a demás que tiene? ¿No puedo ser también un hermano considerado contigo?- Leo suspira

Si en cinco minutos no vuelves del baño...- le advierte- Ya sabes...

¡Si...Leo! ¡Lo se!- Rafa sale del cuarto muy enojado por no lograr escapar de su hermano- ¡Carajo!- maldice por lo bajo

**Mientras, Miguel Ángel con una expresión muy sombría en su rostro, entra en la cocina de April. El menor abre el cajón de los cubiertos y saca de un estuche, una filosa cuchilla de carnicero. El menor de las tortugas sube las escaleras con toda calma.**

April sale de la cama muy tranquila. A tientas toma una bata y se la coloca. Sale del cuarto con los ojos semi cerrados. Baja las escaleras y de un cajón de la mesa de noche, saca una navaja y se dirige a la cocina

Unos segundos después, Casey también se levanta. El guerrero camina somnoliento, toma una almohada y sale de su cuarto. Al salir el joven Jones, mira hacia la habitación donde duerme Donatelo y entra...

**El cronometro del juego se detiene en 10 y de repente comienza el conteo para atrás...**

Leonardo acomoda su almohada y mira la hora en su celular.

Si Rafael no vuelve en 4 minutos...- dice para si mismo- Lo voy a buscar...

¡Blam!- la puerta del cuarto se abre.

¡Ah, Rafa!- Dice Leo en la oscuridad al ver una figura acercarse- Ya justo iba por ti hermano- pero la figura de detiene a su lado

¿Pasa algo, Rafael?- pregunta Leo pero al ver que la figura mas de  
cerca - ¡Mikey!- es Miguel Ángel- ¿Te pasa algo hermanito?- pero no contesta, Leo sonríe- ¡Ya se!- interpreta su silencio- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla, verdad?- pero al no ver respuesta alguna, el mayor se sienta en la cama- ¿Mikey?

¡AHHHH!- Mikey con toda furia, clava el cuchillo en Leo

**Por otro lado...**

Rafael muy molesto, abre la puerta del refrigerador. Saca una cerveza

¡Demonios!- sigue quejándose- ¡Esta si que es una maldita manera de terminar un viernes!, ¡Se corta la luz y encima, Leo no me deja salir!- abre la lata y la bebe- ¡Ahhh esta bien fría!... Auque sea esto me sirve de consuelo...

¡Rafa!- la tortuga se da vuelta al oír una voz

¿April?- dice Rafa y ve como la pelirroja se le acerca lentamente

¿No puedes dormir?- la voz de ella se oye muy sensual

No...- contesta, la figura de April se ve iluminado por la luz de la luna- ¿Y Casey?

Durmiendo...- se le acerca, Rafael nota algo raro en April

¡Ehhhh, mejor...!- deja la lata- Me voy a dormir...- dice y se voltea, pero la chica lo detiene- ¿April?

Sabes... Recién te escuche decir que no has terminado bien el viernes...- Rafael se echa para atrás, la suave voz que usa la pelirroja lo pone incomodo

Bu... Bueno..., me aburrí...- se echa mas atrás

Pues... Yo te propongo algo Rafael...- April pasea su dedo por el plastrón de el...

¿Q... Que... Quieres... Decir?- Rafael gira su cara

Bueno... Casey esta durmiendo... - Sonríe April soltando su pelo- y tus hermanos también...- los ojos ámbar del ninja rojo se abren como platos- Podríamos aprovechar esto...y...- se le acerca mas acercando sus labios al oído de Rafa- pasarla... "Muy bien nosotros... solos...¿No?"- Rafael se aparta de ella de un salto

¡¿QUE DICES?!- pero April se le acerca otra vez

No me temas... Raphie...- ese apodo desconcertó a Rafael- Te aseguro que tu y yo la pasaremos..."muy bien"

¡Pe...!- Rafael iba a protestar hasta que April choca sus labios con los de el. Esta acción toma de sorpresa a la tortuga apartándose de golpe

¡A...APRIL!- la empuja, ella le sonríe como si nada- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- explota- ¿QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?

No es ninguna broma...- ella se levanta y se quita la bata, quedando solo en camisón, Rafael se asombra- Te juro que solo quiero divertirme contigo...- April se le aproxima lentamente escondiendo una navaja detrás de su espalda- ¡Veraz que bien la pasaras esta noche, Raphie!- Rafael esta en shock

**Por otra parte...  
**

**Donatelo duerme placidamente en la cama, la puerta del cuarto se abre y Casey entra al mismo  
**  
¡Ya...!- Donnie habla dormido- Ya... Termino de calibrar...- Casey se acerca con una almohada entre sus manos- ¡No me molestes... Leo!- el genio se da vuelta, quedando boca arriba. Casey se para frente suyo y levanta la almohada, situándola cerca del rostro de Donnie  
¡Que me dejes en paz, Leo!- Casey con toda furia aprieta la almohada contra el rostro de Donnie, sofocándolo.

¡Mmmm!- Donnie se despierta por la repentina falta de aire y ve con terror como alguien trata de ahogarlo- ¡Mmmmm!- trata de liberarse pero su agresor lo tiene bajo su merced

¡AGGGG!- Leo se levanta con gran rapidez de la cama, se toma el brazo ensangrentado, Mikey logro darle un profundo corte en su hombro

¡¿MIGUEL ANGEL?!- grita asombrado- ¿¡QUE HACES!?- pero puede notar como su hermanito lo mira con rabia- ¿¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?

¡AHHHHH!- Mikey grita y de un salto trata de darle un cuchillazo a su hermano, pero el líder lo esquiva. Leonardo no entiende nada

¡MIGUEL ANGELLL!- Mikey da un giro y vuelve al ataque, con una gran agilidad da certeros golpes con la cuchilla las cuales Leo logra esquivar- ¡REACCIONA!

¡TE VOY A MATARRRRRR!- Grita Mikey con toda furia y da un gran salto quedando encima de Leonardo

¡Mikey!- Leo esta atrapado, la fuerza de Mikey ha aumentado considerablemente, tanto que a Leo le cuesta contenerlo- ¿MIKEY?- el menor forcejea con el mayor- ¿POR... QUE... ME QUIERES MATAR?- dice con los dientes apretados- ¿Que DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?

¡TE ASESINAREEE!- Mikey lo mira furioso- ¡Te ASESINAREEEEE!- se suelta del agarre de Leo y clava la cuchilla en el plastrón del líder

¡AHGGGGGG!- Leo grita del dolor

¿¡QUE CAROJO FUE ESO!?- Rafael se alarma por el grito- ¡ ES LEO!- y cuando va hacia arriba, April lo detiene del brazo

¡April!- se gira- ¿QUE HACES?

¿A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?- April le grita

¿¡COMO QUE A DONDE!?- le dice enojado- ¡SUELTAME... ALGO MALO LE PASO A LEO!- trata de soltarse, pero April lo detiene con mucha fuerza, apretándole el brazo hasta magullarlo

¡AUUU, ME LASTIMAS, SUELTAMEEE!

¡NOOO!- le grita mas fuerte- ¡TU Y YO NOS VAMOS A DIVERTIR, RAFAEL!- se le acerca diabólica- ¡NO TE ARREPENTIRAS!

¿¡QUE!?- pero April lo atrae hacia ella y lo atrapa entre sus brazos, besando a Rafa con pasión, pero la tortuga vuelve a apartarse

¡APRILL SUELTAMEEE!- pero ella lo aprieta mas fuerte- ¡QUE ME SUELTESSS!- Rafa usa toda su fuerza, pero no logra liberarse de ella- ¡BASTA!

¡QUE NO!- April posa sus labios en el cuello de el- ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ya lo veraz!- Rafa no puede creer lo que esta pasando

¿¡April!?- la pelirroja saca la navaja y la ensarta en el cuello de Rafael- ¡AHHHHH!- la tortuga grita y April retira la navaja y besa nuevamente a Rafael, acallando su grito- ¡Mmmmm!- El ninja gime del dolor

¡MORIRASSSS!- Casey hace presión contra el rostro de Donnie, el ninja morado da manotazos desesperados, tratando de liberarse del ataque inesperado de Casey

¡Mmmm...mmmm!- Donnie va perdiendo fuerzas

¡MORIRASSSSS!- Casey parece disfrutar del sufrimiento de Donnie, el genio deja caer sus brazos- ¡MUERETEEEE!- sin que se de cuenta Casey, Donatelo mete su mano debajo de la cama y toma su vara bo-¡MUERETEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Donnie con un rápido movimiento se levanta tirando a Casey y le encesta un golpe en la cara del humano

¡AGGGG!- Casey cae al suelo tomándose el rostro

¡AHHHH...AHHHH...AHHHH, COF, COF, COFFFF-Donnie tose con violencia por la repentina aspiración de aire- ¿¡CA... CASEY... QUE HACES!?

¿¡TE... AHHH, AHHH, AHHHH, VOL...VISTE... AHHH, LOCO!?

¡NOOO!- abre grande sus ojos azules y se levanta de un salto- ¡SOLO DEBO CUMPLIR CON LA ORDEN!

¿¡QUE ORDEN!?

¡SOFOCARTE, AHHH!- Casey salta sobre Donnie y esto lo esquiva- ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI DONATELO!- vuelve a saltar

¿¡CASEY!?- Donnie no puede creer la actitud de su amigo- ¿¡TE REFIERES A LO DEL JUEGO!?- pero el guerrero no le contesta, solo atina acercársele con una sonrisa y con unos ojos maliciosos- ¡CASEY JONES SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA NO ES NADA DIVERTIDA!- el humano salta y trata de atraparlo- ¡BASTA!

¡MORIRAS, DONATELO, AHHH!- se le tira encima y Donnie con su vara bo se defiende

¡NOOO!- lo esquiva y da un certero golpe en la cabeza

¡HAIII!- Casey cae al suelo desmayado

¿¡PERO. ..!?- Donnie esta sorprendido- ¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO CON EL!?-se le acerca- ¿¡SE VOLVIO LOCO!?- Donnie lo revisa y lo olfatea- No... No esta ebrio... - Lo vuelve a mirar - tampoco esta drogado...- Se rasca la cabeza aun en shock, por lo que acaba de pasar- ¿¡QUE CARAJO FUE ESO!?.

¡AHHHH!- un grito más fuerte

¡AGGGGGG!- y otro grito más

¿¡Y ESO!?- Donnie se voltea- ¡SON LAS VOCES DE LEO Y RAFA! ¿¡QUE PASA CON ELLOS!?- se dispone a buscar a sus hermanos pero de repente cae al suelo- ¡AYYYY!- Casey lo sujeta del tobillo

¡CASEYY!- el joven Jones se le tira encima y forcejea con Donnie- ¡SUELTAMEEE!

¡NOOO!- el rostro de Casey sangra por el golpe que le propino el genio- ¡HASTA QUE CUMPLA CON LA ORDEN! ¡PUMM!- le da una fuerte trompada en la cara.

¡AHH!- el labio del genio comienza a sangrar por el golpe y Casey coloca sus manos en el cuello de Donatelo, presionándolo fuertemente- ¡AGGGGRRR!- el dolor que siente es muy fuerte. La presión que ejerce Casey es demasiado para el

¡MORIRAS CEREBELO!- Donatelo clava sus dedos en los brazos de Casey pero no hacen efecto en el...- ¡POR MAS QUE LO INTENTES, DONATELO, NO PODRAS ZAFARTE DE MI!- le sonríe malicioso

Ahhhhggg...- Rafael se suelta de April y se toma el cuello. Comienza a sangrar copiosamente, el corte que le propino la pelirroja fue profundo pero no fue en un punto vital- ¡MAL... MALDITA!- ella se ríe

¡Jajajajajaja!- Los ojos de el arden de rabia- ¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA RAPHIE!? ¿ACASO NO TE DIVIERTES?

¿¡TE PARECE DIVERTIDO CORTARME, BRUJA MALDITA!?- Rafa se quita su mano del cuello y se pone en guardia, El rostro de April pasa a ser sombrío- ¡EN VERDAD NO SE QUE CARAJO PASA CONTIGO!- ese tono de voz hace eco en la pelirroja- ¡PERO ME IMPORTA UN CUERNO QUE SEAS MI AMIGA!- Rafael tiembla del coraje- ¡TE GOLPEARE HASTA HACERTE REACCIONAR!

¡KIAAAAA!- April corre hacia Rafa con la navaja en la mano, El ninja la esquiva y la toma del brazo y le propina un golpe en el estomago- ¡AHHHH, MMM!- April se toma el abdomen y cae de rodillas al suelo

¡TE LO MERECIAS, PERRA!- escupe Rafa y April con furia se levanta y vuelve al ataque- ¡Haiii!- Rafa se tira su cabeza hacia atrás, ella le encesta un golpe de navaja que por poco, roza la cara de la tortuga- ¡ESO ESTUBO CERCA!

¡AHHHH!- April mueve con mucha agilidad al cuchillo. Da golpe tras golpe que Rafael esquiva una y otra vez- ¡NO TE CORRAS, ASQUEROZO FENOMENO!

¡MALDITA PERRA HUMANA!- Ese insulto cayo hondo en el alma de April y con toda furia da otro golpe logrando rozar el bíceps de Rafa

¡Aggg!- Rafael parece perro rabioso- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!- April sonríe

¡Agggggg!- Leonardo toma la cuchilla entre sus manos. Detuvo el camino de la hoja por muy poco, Mikey casi logra ensartarle la cuchilla en el plastrón

¡Tuviste suerte... Hermanito!- dice Mikey con burla mientras ambos se disputan el cuchillo- ¡PERO ESTO NO TE DURARA MUCHO, GRRRRR!- ambos presionan con fuerza

¡Mi...MIGUELLLLLL!- Leonardo trata de evitar de que su hermano acerque mas la cuchilla a su corazón

¡EN CUANTO TE PENETRE ESTA HOJA!- Mikey sonríe diabólico- ¡JURO QUE TE LA CLAVARE UNA Y OTRA VEZ HASTA QUE TE DESANGRES POR COMPLETO... "LIDER SIN MIEDO"!

¡NO LO HARAS...!- Leonardo usa toda su fuerza- ¡HAIIII!- de un rápido movimiento logra arrancarle el arma a Mikey

¡AYYY!- El menor cae hacia atrás y Leo le propina un gancho con toda su fuerza. Mikey cae de espaldas, pero enseguida se levanta, tomando su quijada- ¡HIJO DE PERRA!- lo insulta

¿¡MIGUEL ANGEL QUE TE PASA!?- Leo tira el cuchillo, toma con rapidez su katana y se pone en guardia- ¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?

Es... Solo un juego...- abre grande sus ojos azules. Leo lo mira incrédulo

¿¡Un... Un... Juego!?- pregunta

¡Siiii!- Mikey como un rayo toma nuevamente el cuchillo. Leonardo lo mira con ojos muy fríos- ¡TENGO QUE TERMINAR CON LA ORDEN!- El líder frunce el seño

¡¿LA ORDEN?! ¿¡TE REFIERES A LA ORDEN DEL JUEGO!?- el rostro del joven líder muestra tristeza

¡SI!- Mikey mueve el cuchillo con toda habilidad- ¡DEBO APUÑALARTE HASTA MORIR!- Leo se pone en posición y mueve con gran destreza la katana, tratando de distraer a Mikey

¿¡QUE PASA LEO!?- se le acerca despacio- ¿¡ACASO PRETENDES ASUSTARME!?- Leonardo hace girar su espada con gran rapidez, acercándose de a poco. La mirada de Leo se vuelve vacía- ¡NO LOGRARAS INTIMIDARME CON ESO, INTREPIDO!

¡ESO LO VEREMOS!- ambos caminan en circulo, estudiando los movimientos del otro. Leonardo no puede creer lo que esta pasando con su hermano y piensa a mil por hora las causas de su tal extraño y diabólico comportamiento- "¿Que es lo que esta pasando con Mikey?"- Leo aprieta su arma con fuerza- "¿QUEE?"

¡MUERETE, BASTARDO NERD, MUERETEEEE, JAJAJAJA!- el rostro de Donnie se esta volviendo lentamente morado

¡Ca... Ca... Caseyyy!- Donatelo gime poco a poco se va desmayando por la falta de oxigeno- ¡Re... Re... Acciona!

¡JAJAJAJ...!- ¡TOCK!- De pronto, Casey deja de hacer presión y cae a un costado de Donatelo, inconciente

**El conteo del reloj se acerca al minuto tres final  
**  
¡Ahhhh, coff, cogff, ahhhh!- Donatelo vuelve a llenarse de aire los pulmones

¡Hijo mió!- el sensei que estaba detrás de Casey se le acerca muy asustado- ¿¡Te encuentras bien, Donatelo!?

¡Pa... Dre... Ahhhh, ahhh!- Donnie se soba el cuello

¿¡QUE ES LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR CON JONES, HIJO!?- Splinter no da crédito por lo que acaba de ver- ¿¡Por que quiso asesinarte!?

¡NO LO SE!- Donatelo se levanta ayudado por su padre- ¡So...solo, ahhh, ahhh, se... Volvió lo.. Loco!

¿Y tus hermanos?- pregunta hasta que escucha un grito

¡KIAAAAAAAA!

¡APRILLLLL!- gritan Donatelo y Splinter y salen del cuarto hacia abajo

**El reloj del juego llega a dos minutos...**

¡Grrrrrr!- April gruñe de ira, Rafael logro sacarle la navaja

¡SIN ESTO AHORA NO PODRAS TERMINAR TU JUEGO SUCIO!- Rafael se toma del brazo, su sangre corre por su cuerpo

¡Eso lo veremos, Hiaaaaaa!- April salta sobre Rafael cayendo los dos al suelo y trata de recuperar su navaja- ¡DAME MI NAVAJA MONSTRUOOO!

¡NUNCA!- April y Rafael pelean. La chica logra emparejar fuerzas con el ninja rojo

¡DEBO ACABAR CONTIGO, RAFAELLLLL!- Rafa poco a poco esta siendo superado por la chica- ¡DEBO TERMINAR CON LA ORDEN!

¡N...NOOO!- April con mucha fuerza logra sacarle la navaja a Rafa- ¡No puede Serrrr!- el ninja esta impresionado

**Faltan un minuto para que el reloj llegue a cero...  
**  
¡LO HICE!-April sonríe contenta y levanta la navaja, apuntando en la yugular de Rafael- ¡Es tu FINNNN!- El ninja cierra sus ojos- ¡Muere...! ¡Ahhh!

¡NO LO HARAS, HAIIII!- Donatelo le da un golpe en la nuca a la pelirroja, desmayándola. Cae sobre el cuerpo de Rafael

¡Diossss!- Rafa se echa hacia atrás- ¡Casi me mata!

¿Rafael? ¿Te encuentras bien?- El sensei lo revisa

No...- contesta- Me siento débil...- se toma la nuca

Es que perdiste mucha sangre...- Donnie lo revisa- Pero no te preocupes, hermano, te curare...- Rafa puede observar las marcas en el cuello de su hermano menor

¿¡Y a ti que diablos te paso!?- Pregunta preocupado

Digamos... Que Casey trato de estrangularme...- Rafa lo mira sorprendido- No se que diablos paso con ellos dos...- mira a April- Pero se que algo esta sucediendo con Leo y Mikey también

¡ES CIERTO, LEOOO!- Rafa se levanta de un tirón- ¡HACE UN RATO LO ESCUCHE GRITAR!

¡Vamos de prisa!- y los tres suben arriba

¡HAIIII!- Mikey trata de clavar su cuchilla en Leo- ¡NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI HERMANO!- El ninja azul bloquea con su espada las embestidas de Mikey- ¡Te matareeee!

¡HERMANO POR FAVOR!- Leo trata de razonar con el- ¡VUELVE EN SII!

¡NUNCA!- Los movimientos de Mikey son mas rápidos, pero Leo logra detener sus ataques con un poco de dificultad- ¡TERMINARE CON TU VIDA, LEITOOO!

¡MI.. MIKEYYYY!- Leonardo bloquea constantemente las embestidas de su hermano

¡LEONARDOOO!- sus hermanos y padre entran en estampida- ¡MIGUEL ANGELLLL!- gritan al verlos pelear

¡ESPEREN!- Leo los detiene y Miguel Ángel aprovecha la distracción y logra dar un corte en la muñeca del mayor

¡AYYYY!- Leo suelta la katana

¡NOOOOOOO!- gritan los demás

¡SIIII!- Grita Mikey con triunfo y trata de darle un puntazo en el corazón de Leo- ¡ADIOS LEO, AHHHHH!- pero el líder se agacha a tiempo, le da una barrida, tirando a Mikey al suelo

¡Ahhh!- Cae y Leo da un codazo en el abdomen de Mikey- ¡UGGGG!- gime Mikey

¡Lo SIENTO, HERMANITO!- Leo con frialdad le aplica al menor un toque de presión en la nuca de Miguel Ángel

**EL reloj se detiene en cero...  
**  
¡Ahhh!- el ninja anaranjado siente un fuerte dolor, paralizándolo en el acto. Pierde el conocimiento. Leo se echa hacia un lado muy cansado y adolorido

¡LEOOOO!- Donnie, Rafa y el sensei se le acercan

¿¡ESTAS BIEN HERMANO!?- pregunta Rafa muy preocupado

Creo que si...- Leo observa a Mikey- ¡No puedo creer... Lo que... Acaba de pasar, ahhh, ahhhh!- los ojos del lider se vuelven vidriosos- ¡Mi hermano quiso matarme!

Y no solo el...- habla Donatelo- April trato de asesinar a Rafa y Casey...- Leo lo mira sorprendido- quiso hacer lo mismo conmigo...

¿¡Que es lo que acaba de pasar!?- Rafael esta perplejo- ¡No lo entiendo!

April...- habla Splinter- la escuche decir sobre una orden...- y mira al menor de sus hijos incrédulo- Y Miguel Ángel dijo lo mismo...- sus hijos después del shock inicial, caen en cuenta- ¡Ellos!- mira a los demás en busca de respuestas- ¿De que orden hablaban mis hijos?- los chicos bajan sus cabezas- ¡Respondan!

Después de unos minutos, Donatelo le explica a su padre lo sucedido con el juego. El maestro los escucha en silencio y después de una breve reflexión dice

Puede ser que ese juego, sea una especie de hechizo diabólico o una brujería...- dice Splinter

Es verdad...- Saca sus conclusiones Donnie- Una de las ordenes fue, repetir un trabalenguas en un extraño idioma para nosotros...

Eso le toco a Casey...- dice Leo- pero luego le toco sofocar a Donnie y no la cumplió...

También, April, debía desnudarse ante mi y luego degollarme- Dice Rafael, el sensei medita el asunto- pero no lo hizo

Y Mikey...- Donatelo lo observa- Tenia que apuñalar a Leo y se negó a realizarla

¡Esto es muy extraño mis hijos!- habla Splinter- Negarse a una orden no puede desencadenar tan tremendos cambios

Pero recuerden lo que decía la regla principal- Leo se pone serio- decía "Todo aquel que se niegue a realizar la orden, sufrirá terribles consecuencias"- los demás asienten

Y quizás a esto se refería la regla del juego- Dice Rafa- Como ellos desobedecieron... Pagaron las consecuencias... Fueron poseídos

Eso lo explicaría todo...- Donatelo se pone de pie y toma la caja del juego- algunas de las ordenes eran hacer las cosas al revés…- piensa Donatelo- ¡Claro! Debe ser una especie de brujería…- mira a sus hermanos- Mikey se colgó de cabeza, Rafa corrió para atrás, el trabalenguas que le toco a Casey y la tabla del cinco contada para atrás que te toco a ti, Leo

¡Y el reloj que cuenta para atrás!- dice Rafa

¡Todo era un hechizo!- Leo se toma la cabeza- Nosotros tres no violamos las reglas pero también pagamos las consecuencias...

Este juego es una brujería...-Splinter toma la caja- debemos deshacernos de esto

Eso no nos librara a nosotros...- Mikey, April y Casey despiertan del transe. Los demás se ponen en guardia

¡Tranquilos!- dice Mikey- ¡Ya estamos normales otra vez!

¿En serio?- Pregunta Leo desconfiado

Si... En serio...- los rostros de April, Casey y Mikey reflejan remordimiento

¡Tengan cuidado mis hijos!- El sensei cubre a sus hijos de Mikey, Casey y April- ¡PUEDEN ATACARNOS OTRA VEZ!- Rafael, Donatelo y Leonardo se ponen en pocision de ataque. Mikey, April y Casey se acercan muy despacio

¡NO SE ACERQUEN O LO LAMENTARAN!- Los amenaza Rafa con los dientes apretados. Mikey y Casey se ponen en pocision

¡HAAAAA!- Miguel corre a toda velocidad, seguido por Casey. Los chicos saltan a un lado, esquivando los ataques, pero ellos no son los objetivos de Mikey y Casey

¿¡Que rayos!?- Se pregunta Leo cuando Mikey da una barrida para esquivarlo. El menor toma el reloj que quedo olvidado en el piso- ¿MIGUEL?- el ninja toma velocidad y entra a la cocina, seguido por April

¿Pe... Pero?- Donnie esta sorprendido, Casey le arrebata la caja del juego y tambien entra a la cocina. Cierra la puerta del lugar con llave- ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE PASA!?

¡ELLOS QUIEREN SEGUIR JUGANDO!- Rafa toma un envión, tratando de abrir la puerta- ¡DEBEMOS QUITARSELOS!

¡MIKEYYYY, CASEYYY, APRILLL!- los llama Leo

Adentro de la cocina, los tres forman una ronda y comienzan a jugar otra vez

Debemos liberarnos de esto...- dice Casey abriendo la carta dorada y la lee- Debemos jugar las dos ultimas cartas- los tres toman los dados y los tiran

Es la única forma...- dice April mientras gira la ruleta y esta cae en Mikey

Si...- el ninja toma un sobre- Debemos cumplir con la siguiente orden...- lo lee detenidamente y toma una kunai que tenia entre sus manos- "Debo cortar mi muñeca y dejarla sangrar por un minuto"- April prepara el cronometro y Mikey corta su muñeca, la sangre comienza a Fluir... Comienza el conteo

¡AHHHH!- Mikey se aguanta el dolor, April y Casey lo miran con horror- ¡Debo soportarlo y después jugarme la ultima carta...!- tira la orden a un lado- ¡Solo así nos liberaremos de esto!- la sangre cae en cascada por el piso

¡MIKEYYY, MIKEYYYY, NO LO HAGAS!- grita Donatelo del otro lado- ¡ESTE JUEGO ES UN HECHIZO!- adentro termino el conteo y April venda la muñeca de Mikey, este deja de sangrar. El menor toma el ultimo sobre del juego y lo lee

¿Cual es la siguiente orden, Miguel Ángel?- pregunta Casey

Debo...- lo lee y abre sus ojos sorprendido...- buscar al responsable de esto...y...- Arruga el papel y lo guarda- Devolverle el juego

¡Vamos!- Casey se levanta seguido por April y Mikey. Los tres salen por la ventana

¡CHICOS, CHICOS!- los llama Leo, al no oír ningún ruido, entre el y Rafa dan una fuerte patada tirando la puerta

¡BLAMMMMMM!- cae

¿¡Y LOS CHICOS!?- se preguntan al no verlos, hasta que sienten el encendido de la camioneta de Mikey

¡Oh, no!- se lamenta Donnie- ¡ESTAN HUYENDO!

¡DEBEMOS DETENERLOS!- exclama Splinter, sacando su cabeza por la ventana.-¡MIGUEL ANGELLL!- le grita a su hijo. Sus otros hijos también se asoman. Mikey saca su cabeza por la ventana de su camioneta, con una sonrisa dice

¡NO SE PREOCUPEN POR NOSOTROS!- la pelirroja y Casey también les sonríe- ¡TERMINAREMOS CON EL JUEGO Y VOLVEREMOS! ¡LO SENTIMOS!- aprieta el acelerador y salen a toda velocidad. Los demás los ven alejarse con mucha preocupación.

**Minutos después, llegan a la tienda y Mikey baja disfrazado y entra al local de la estación. Para su suerte, el joven rubio misterioso, se encontraba allí. Con mucha furia Mikey tira la caja del juego con violencia sobre el mostrador**

¡AQUÍ TE DEVUELVO TU JUEGO DE MIERDA!- el joven mira a Mikey con natural tranquilidad

¿Qué pasa forastero?- pregunta como si nada- ¿No te gusto?

¿GUSTARME?- se enfurece- ¡ESTE JUEGO ES BRUJERIA, CASI MATAMOS A NUESTRA FAMILIA POR CULPA DE ESTA PORQUERIA!- esta que explota- ¡ASI QUE TE LO DEVUELVO!

¿Acaso no seguiste las reglas, amigo?- lo mira de reojo- ¡Te lo advertí!

¡QUE REGLAS NI QUE NADA!- lo tira al suelo- ¡TOMALOY VETE A LA MIERDA!

¡No puedo aceptarlo!- Mikel se voltea- no puedo quedármelo... así que llévatelo- dice el rubio

¿QUEEE? ¿Cómo QUE NO PUEDES QUEDARTELO?- replica Mikey

Como me oíste…- el joven le devuelve la caja- yo si seguí las ordenes del juego… la orden final era regalar el juego y así lo hice, por eso no puedo quedármelo…- Mikey lo mira fijo

¿Y por que me la diste a mí?

Por que debía regalarlo a la primera persona que viera… y esa eras tu…- el joven rubio toma las llaves del local- sino te molesta…ya viene mi compañero y me cambian el turno… así que toma tu juego y lárgate de aquí…- le dice fríamente

No…- dice Miguel Ángel- yo también tengo una ultima orden que cumplir…- el joven rubio lo mira con asombro- la tortuga sonríe feliz…

Ya se esta tardando mucho…- comenta April- mejor salgamos a buscarlo Casey…

¡Espera April!- dice Casey- ahí viene Mikey…- la tortuga abre la puerta y sube a la camioneta

¿Y?- espera April

Ya lo devolví…- sonríe Mikey y los demás suspiran aliviados- ¡Volvamos a casa!- el guerrero toma el volante y algo le llama la atención

¿Mikey?- la tortuga lo mira- ¿Y esa sangre?- Miguel se mira la chaqueta manchada

¡Ahhh, no es nada!- se limpia- creo que me corte con la caja…- los demás no dicen nada mas y emprenden el regreso a casa. Miguel Ángel saca su brazo por la ventanilla y tira un papel que cae en la carretera… el papel dice:

"_**ASESINA AL QUE TE REGALO EL JUEGO Y NO LE DIGAS A NADIE SOBRE ESTO, MANTENLO EN SECRETO, SOLO ASI TE LIBERARAS… POR QUE SINO"…"SUFRIRAS TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS"**_

FIN

¡BIEN TERMINE! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SE HALLAN ASUSTADO, ¡BAH! TAMPOCO ES PARA QUE DIGAN…¡QUE BRUTO PERO COMO ME ASUSTE!, PERO FUE MI PRIMER INTENTO… SEAN PIADOSOS…

EN LA SEMANA ME PONDRE AL DIA CON MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS, POR, POR FAVOR SEAN TAMBIEN PACIENTES CONMIGO

ESO ES TODO, DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LEERME Y NOS VEREMOS AL RATO ¡BYE, BYE!


End file.
